Simply An O'Brien
by wayiiseewriting
Summary: Walter O'Brien is not ready for a sixteen year old genius daughter but gets thrown into fatherhood when she shows up demanding to know her blood. Updated: Chapter Three is a little short. Very sorry.
1. Part One

Rosa Curso knew at a young age that her daughter was different and very special. She knew at the age of twenty, two years after giving birth to her one of a kind daughter, that the youngester took after her father. She did everything she could for her daughter before her passing but tell the O'Brien's that they had a granddaughter.

Rosa thought she was protecting her daughter from the man, in her father's words, couldn't feel. She did not know at the age of four years old, her daughter knew about her father and his side of the family.

The teenager who held a dual citizenship from Italy and Ireland moved from a small town in Ireland to glamours Los Angeles in the United States this past summer. Her Italian mother, who raised Isabella to reflect both cultures that ran through her blood, passed away at the young age of thirty five years old. It was not a freak accident, but cancer that took her quickly.

The first time in sixteen years, Isabella was officially alone with no family. Technically she did have a family who did not know of who she was. She knew about her grandparents, Sean and Louise O'Brien, about her aunt Megan O'Brien and Aunt Meg's husband. But as much as she wanted the facts about her father, Walter O'Brien, she could not bring herself to find the facts. She knew it her mother's doing, keeping them apart but she felt some towards of hurt towards Walter. But they did not know about her.

That was until today.

Isabella took a deep breath as she held a torn worn down picture of her mother and a boy named Walter. It was the only thing she considered a prized possession, also the single picture of both of her parents together that existed in the world. Isabella knew that finding such things as a picture was foolish but she couldn't help herself. This picture she always kept on to, even if she could not fully understand it. Her fingers ran across the seasoned picture before stuffing it in the front pocket of her cross body.

She stepped into the headquarters of the genius problem solvers, glances around. Though the place is suppose to be some type of office, she could see it is more than that. It is also what most would say is a home. She did her research about the Scorpion team and they seemed to work very well together.

She looked around once more then for a split second, she thought about turning before anyone could see her. But before she could put her plan to action, a voice filled the air. "May I help you?" The voice sounded nice, gentle and sweet.

She shifts to be greeted by a woman with long wavy hair, brown eyes and compassionate smile. She mentally said to hell with it and spoke as two other members of the team, neither the man she was looking for, joined. "Is Walter O'Brien here?"

A man in a dark pressed suit and reflecting sun glasses that sat on top of his head eyes go wide, "Who are you? Why are you asking?"

Isabella took a step back, she was almost ready to run. She was here, she wanted some facts and her plan was to stay here to get them. Even though her flight or fight reflex was running high. "I need to talk to Walter O'Brien. It is not a matter of life or death, but I do think it is important." She tried to control the way she spoke, she was not the biggest fan of her accent and almost always hated it when it showed.

The man with the sunglasses face raised for a moment. The way the young woman spoke in front of him, reminded him of the way Walter spoke to him when he was a young teenager. "You are from Ireland, aren't you?" He turns to the woman beside him, not waiting for an answer from the teenager, and sighs, "Go get Walter, Paige."

The teenager looked at the man, "I am."

"My name is Cabe. And the man beside me is Sylvester. Toby and Happy are in the kitchen." Cabe, the man with the sunglasses, smile only softly. He hopes that speaking a little about the team would bring down some worries he swore he saw in the teen. "You almost have the same accent as Walter when I first met him. You know if you are trouble, we as a - "

Cabe stopped talking as he saw he lost the attention of the teenager, of the kid. Something more important had her eye. She was looking up the stairs where Walter O'Brien. "You look a lot older." She states without any feeling behind it, she states it more as a fact then anything.

Walter's eyes squint, "May I ask how I know you?"

She shakes her head as she pulls a picture from her purse. "You don't." She simply says, then she hold out the picture. "My name is Isabella Valentina O'Brien. And I am 93 percent sure you are my father. Which would make me your daughter."

All heads, including Toby and Happy who were out of the kitchen and has joined the rest of the team, were looking at Walter for a reaction, expression or anything.

As moments turn to minutes pass, Isabella speaks "I didn't take you for the no speaking type."

"I'm not the smartest fellow in the world, but I can sure pick smart colleagues." - Franklin D. Roosevelt

Here is the first chapter of the story called, "Simply An O'Brien." I hope you enjoyed it! And if you have the time, I would great appreciate if you would review!

My next chapter will hopefully be posted in the next couple of days.


	2. Part Two

Isabella looks down after speaking out loud. Walter, or well anyone on the Scorpion team, has not a word yet. Toby feels the tension in the group; he lets out a soft cough as he raises his voice to speak. "Well, Isabella, welcome. And may I say, using humor to try a lighten this very tense couple of mom…"

Walter interrupts Toby his eyes do not leave the direction Isabella was standing in, "Who is your mother?" The tone in his voice was not pleasant. It did not take a genius to figure that out.

"Her name was Rosa." Isabella pulls out her picture out of her purse and gently hands it Walter.

It only took a split second to see that Walter's eyes grew a little larger when the picture was put on front of his face. His eyes met Isabella's. The young Irish teenager knew that he recognized her mother. "Come upstairs. We have much to discuss." He then looks down to his teammates, his friends, what he knows as his makeshift family. "I am taking the morning off."

"Okay, Walter." It is Paige who speaks now. Her voice is nice and calm. "We will be down here if you need anything. Anything at all."

He nods at her and leads Isabella, who stood awkwardly at the end of the staircase, up the stairs. He closes the door behind them and points her in the direction of the couple of the off red single chairs he has in the corner of the room. He waits for the teenager to sit in one chair before sitting down himself. "So Rosa is your mother?" He states what he said more as a fact then a question.

"She is." Her eyes are drawn to the movements of the man's fingers. They move along the picture that is he holding, across her mother's face like the many times she has done it. "Do you remember her?"

He nods. "I do remember her. She was a very nice. We both took a likely to each other very quickly. She was one of my first and...one of my first friends that I had." He leaves out the word only as Walter's eyes close for a moment, like he is almost lost in a memory. When he opens them, his voice gets real quiet. "Where is your mother? Why is she not here with us?" He remembers Rosa being a very emotional, that is why they drifted apart or that is what Walter thought. He did not think that Rosa would leave her daughter to do something this emotional by herself, by choice. It was not logical based on the man's knowledge. Walter, thinking it is the right choice, skips the question most people would ask, how do you know that I am your father? He skips this question because he does the math.

Isabella O'Brien could very well be his daughter.

"She passed away last month from cancer." Isabella looks down for a second. She takes a breath. "She was my only family. Her death made me want to come find the other half of my DNA. I got my visa, passport, left Ireland moved to the wonderful city of Los Angeles to come meet you."

Walter frowns. "I'm sorry about your mother, Isabella."

She looked up to Walter. "What do we do now?" She quizzed. From what she heard from her mother, she was just like Walter and really didn't know how to handle emotions that well.

[Break]

Paige walked back from the kitchen, the third time in twenty minutes, with a worried look on her. The garage was quiet as the three genuis were over at Toby's desk, no doubt, looking up the poor teenager. "Do you really think that teenager could be Walter's child? She effused, sitting next to Cabe.

Cabe sighed, nodded. "Honesty, yes. As soon as she spoke, I felt like I was staring at sixteen year old Walter O'Brien. She has all his attitude like she did at his age. And the way she carries herself is an exact replica of him. I bet all my money that she is his child."

[Break]

Walter runs his hand through his hair. He honestly felt nervous. He couldn't remember a time where he truly felt like this before, it was extremely unsettling. "Where are you staying in LA?"

"A small hotel outside of the city." She answers.

The man nods. "Hopefully it's safe hotel."

"It is the safest hotel I could find for how long I am staying and for the price."

He feels the teenagers eyes trained on him. He gathers the energy to look across where she is sitting, "Do you have any plans tomorrow?" She shakes her head no. Walter stands up, grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling down his phone number. "Message me your number and the hotel's address. We can go to breakfast tomorrow and get to know each other. Then after, we can figure out where we can go from there."

She nods, taking the piece of paper. "Okay."

[Break]

"Paige! Cabe!" The human calculator calls. "Toby found something about Isabella."

They walk over, joining the three. Cabe is the first to ask. "What did you find?"

"That she's brilliant." Toby starts off.

Happy interjects. "More than brilliant. That girl is a genius."

Bringing everyone's attention back to the screen, Toby starts talking fast. "The young genius, as Happy calls it, was born in a Irish town of Mallaranny to a Irish Italian native. She was in the newspaper at the age of eight when she graduated, of what we call, high school. She speaks Irish, Italian, Spanish, and many more languages that I'm sure that is not listed. It says that her mother believed that she got her intelligence..."

"If you wanted information on me, all you could of done is ask." Isabella's voice carries from the stairs. Each member looks up to where the voice came from. She sighs, turning to Walter. "It was nice to meet you. Nice to meet everyone. I am sorry that I took by you surprise. That I did not mean to do."

Walter nods to her softly. He was not real sure how to react to this situation. "I will see you tomorrow morning. I can not wait." Both Toby and Paige look to the team leader, they both heard the bit of excitement in Walter's voice. It was soft but it was there. Isabella says nothing as she gives a tiny smile before she walks out the door.

Cabe speaks first, "So...she is your kid, huh?"

The Irish born replies, "Yeah..." The first time in Walter O'Brien's life. He is speechless.


	3. Part Three

Isabella's fork hit her plate once more as she picked at eggs. For her, she felt like this morning was slow moving. Walter look over with a look on his face. "I'm sorry." He begins. This catches the teenagers attention, she wasn't expecting an apology from him. "If I knew about you, I would of made sure to be in your life. I would of done right by you."

Isabella smiles sadly at the man across from her. "I remember every word my mother has said to me or around me since I was two years old. She thought about telling you, but she was scared. She was scared that you might reject me, or get to caught up in projects and forget about me. She was scared that you would **not** care."

The last three words hits Walter harder than he expects it too. Rosa thought Walter would not care about his own daughter. He knew he was going to have to take a DNA test, just to be sure but he felt (which was an odd feeling for him) that Isabella was his blood. He did see a lot of himself in the teenager before him. Walter's thoughts go by to the woman in his past so long ago, he could see where Rosa was coming from, he knows he goes down the rabbit hole sometimes and forgets the simplest things like changing his clothes, taking showers or even eating.

He looks up from his plate. "Well, I am here now. I don't plan to leave anytime soon." He heard the words leave his mouth and he knows it sounds like a promise. To be honest with himself, he kind of wants it to be a promise.

Isabella shakes her head. "Do not promise me anything you can't keep."

"Okay." Walter replies to her statement. He felt on the tip of his tongue that he wanted to say more. He felt uneasy. He knew it was not his place to say anything.

"I think it would be logical to get to know each other. You have every right to know me, just like I want to know you." She says, adding afterwards. "If you want."

Walter bobs his head. "I want too. And this breakfast is a good start. Tell more about yourself. Where were you born?"

"I was born in a small town in Ireland. It was mostly just me and my mother. MY uncle past away when I was little, my grandparents wanted nothing to do with my mother. I never met your mother and father, but I did hear good things about them."

Walter laughs, softly. "If you would like to one day, we can make it work."

She gives a soft smile. "Thank you."

Walter kind of smile at the teenagers accent. It was a pretty thick Irish accent and it reminded Walter of home. "Do you have any plans today?"

The teenager shakes her head. "Nothing today. I was thinking about looking at some schools and maybe to look for a job. I did to do something soon while I am here."

"Instead of doing that. How about you come by the warehouse. See what my team and I do, stay for a couple days and enjoy our company." Walter offers. "Let us show you what genius can do. We can help you find jobs that won't bore you."

Isabella smiles, dropping her fork against the plate. She looks up at him. "I didn't come here to ask for a hand out. That's not what I wanted. I like to figure out how to do things my own way. Pave my own way."

He shakes his head. "This is not a hand out but invitation. I would do this with any other genius. That's how I got my whole team. I can help you. I want to help you."

"Okay." She takes a deep breath in. "Show me how your world works then…"


End file.
